nintendos_kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races (種族, Shuzoku), sometimes referred to as Tribes (族, Zoku), are groups of sentient beings that share distinctive physical traits. Many races coexist in various worlds, with some originating from the Moon. ".''" :—About The Races. Natural Races Most races in the world originated through natural reproduction. Humans :''Main article: Humans Humans (人間, Ningen) are the most common race in the world. They rule over more of the world than any other race, with various government being founded and operated by humans. Humans are extremely diverse in their size and appearance. Most are one to two meters tall, but there are many who are taller, with some reaching as high as seven meters. Humans do not typically possess a special physical trait like other races do; indeed, many races' attributes are noted by how they surpass those of humans. However, humans are the most active of any race in scientific research and development, creating weapons and other tools that increase their strength. Giants :Main article: Giants Giants (巨人, Kyojin) heavily resemble humans, with the main difference being their massive size; they are the largest known race in the world, with even large humans barely going up to the level of most giants' knees. However, even giants' size widely varies. As a result of their monstrous size, giants possess a tremendous amount of strength, with few people of any other race being able to withstand it. This strength makes them highly coveted as soldiers, and attempts have been made to turn humans into giants, all of which have been unsuccessful so far. Giants originate from lands all across the world. Minks :Main article: Minks Minks (ミンク, Minku) are humanoids that possess features of mammalian animals. Like mermen, each mink is connected to a specific animal and often features traits of the animal, such as rabbit minks jumping high and canine minks liking to chew on bones. Male minks almost fully resemble animals that talk and walk on two legs, while females more resemble furry humans with some animal traits. Dwarves :Main article: Dwarves Dwarves (小人, Kobito; literally meaning "Little People") are extremely small humanoids, being small enough to fit in the palm of an average-sized human's hand. Their most notable features are their large and fluffy tails. Dwarves possess tremendous strength for their size, being capable of damaging buildings with attacks, and they are also blindingly fast. They are all extremely gullible. Artificial Races These races are composed of sentient beings that were created by people through science or rather than by natural procreation. Zombies :Main article: Zombies Zombies (ゾンビ, Zonbi) are corpses that are animated with shadows taken by Gecko Moria's Devil Fruit the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. The zombies' bodies can be anything that was once living, including plants and animals, but they have the sentience of humanoid races due to possessing human shadows, and will have the same personality as the person whose shadow was given to them. Zombies will die again if the person whose shadow they possess dies, if they are purified by ingesting salt, or if Moria removes their shadow. Many zombies lived on Thriller Bark while Moria was headquartered there, but Moria took all their shadows into himself while he was battling the Straw Hat Pirates, killing all of them. Moria would later leave Thriller Bark and briefly make a few zombies out of Navy on Navyford, but it is unknown if he has made any more since then. Centaurs :Main article: Centaurs Centaurs (ケンタウロス, Kentaurosu) are humans who had the lower bodies of different animals attached to them by Trafalgar Law's Devil Fruit the Op-Op Fruit. The centaurs were originally prisoners on Punk Hazard who were left to die after a gas weapon explosion and fallout four years ago, and who survived but lost their legs. They were given animal legs by Law when he came to the island over three years later, as well as the pirate captain Brownbeard who had came to the island during the fallout. These centaurs became the Centaur Patrol Unit and Brownbeard became their boss. Toys :Main article: Toys Toys (オモチャ, Omocha) were originally just people and animals that were been transformed by Sugar's Devil Fruit the Hobby-Hobby Fruit. Their bodies were made out of materials such as wood and stuffing, making them unable to feel the warmth of human touch. Anyone who was turned into a toy became forgotten by everyone who knew them, and Don Quixote Doflamingo used Sugar's ability to turn all of his enemies into toys and enslave them. However, the toys will return to their original form if Sugar is knocked out, which is what happened after Operation SOP successfully took her out. Sugar regained consciousness and turned a few more people into toys, but was knocked out again and was arrested before she came to, leaving no one under her curse. Race Mixing So far, there seems to be no limits in terms of people from different races procreating. Most people of mixed race seen so far have at least one human parent, and these people typically look similar to their non-human parent. Hybrids between two non-human races have been shown to be much more varied, and multiple non-human mixed races have been given names. Racism Lack of knowledge and understanding of different races has resulted in centuries of racism between the races of the world. History Past Early History Synopsis Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Races